wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XLIII
Stary Maćko odgadł dobrze, ale tylko w połowie. Zbyszkowi istotnie jedna część życia skończyła się całkowicie. Za każdym wspomnieniem było mu Danusi żal, ale sam przecie powiadał, że lepiej jej musi być na dworcu niebieskim, niż było na książęcym. Zżył się już z myślą, że jej na świecie nie ma, przywykł do niej i uważał, że wcale nie mogło być inaczej. Swego czasu w Krakowie podziwiał bardzo na szybach kościelnych wycięte ze szkła i pooprawiane w ołów postacie różnych świętych panienek – barwne, przeświecające w słońcu, a teraz wyobrażał sobie tak samo Danusię. Widział ją niebieską, przeźroczystą, odwróconą bokiem, ze złożonymi rączkami, ze wzniesionymi oczyma i grającą na luteńce, wśród różnych zbawionych Bożych skrzypaczków, którzy w niebie grywają Matce Boskiej i Dzieciątku. Nic już w niej nie było ziemskiego, a stała mu się duchem tak czystym i bezcielesnym, że gdy czasem wspomniał sobie, jak w leśnym dworcu posługiwała księżnie, śmiała się, rozmawiała, siadała z innymi do stołu – przejmowało go jakby zdziwienie, że to być mogło. Już w czasie wyprawy, przy Witoldzie, gdy sprawy wojenne i bitwy pochłaniały jego uwagę, przestał tęsknić do swojej nieboszczki, tak jak tęskni mąż do niewiasty, a myślał tylko tak, jak myśli pobożny człowiek o swej patronce. W ten sposób miłość jego, tracąc stopniowo ziemskie pierwiastki, zmieniała się coraz bardziej tylko w słodkie, tak błękitne jak właśnie samo niebo, wspomnienie – i po prostu w cześć nabożną. Gdyby był człekiem wątłego ciała i głębszej myśli, byłby został mnichem – i w cichym życiu klasztornym byłby przechował jak świętość owo niebieskie wspomnienie aż do chwili, w której duch z więzów cielesnych ulata w nieskończone przestworza jak ptak z klatki. Ale jemu ledwie się zaczynał trzeci dziesiątek lat – i sok z surowego wióra w pięści wyciskał, i konia, ścisnąwszy udami, mógł tchu pozbawić. Był taki, jakimi byli wówczas powszechnie szlachta i włodykowie – którzy jeśli nie marli w dzieciństwie lub nie zostawali księżmi – to nie znając granic ni miary w zapędach cielesnych i sile, albo puszczali się na zbój, rozpustę i pijactwo – albo też, żeniąc się młodo, stawali, gdy wici wyszły na wojnę, z dwudziestu czterema albo i więcej synami do dzików siłą podobnymi. Ale on nie wiedział, że był taki – tym bardziej że z początku chorzał. Powoli jednak źle ustawione żebra zrosły mu się, tworząc nieznaczną zaledwie z boku wyniosłość, która nie przeszkadzała mu w niczym i którą nie tylko pancerz, ale i zwykła szata mogła całkowicie pokryć. Znużenie mijało. Bujne, płowe włosy obcięte na znak żałoby po Danusi odrosły mu znów do wpół pleców. Wracała mu dawna nadzwyczajna uroda. Gdy kilka lat temu w Krakowie szedł na śmierć z ręki kata, wyglądał jak pacholę z wielkiego rodu – a teraz stał się jeszcze piękniejszy, istny królewicz, podobien z barków, z piersi, z lędźwi i ramion do olbrzyma, z twarzy zaś do dziewicy. Moc i życie kipiało w nim jak war w garnku – a spotężnione czystością i długim wypoczynkiem chodziło mu po kościach jak płomię. On nie wiedząc, co to jest, myślał, że wciąż chorzeje, i wylegiwał się w łożu, rad, że Maćko i Jagienka strzegą go, pilnują i dogadzają mu we wszystkim. Chwilami wydawało mu się, że mu jest tak dobrze jak w niebie, chwilami – zwłaszcza gdy nie było przy nim Jagienki – że źle, smutno, nieznośnie. Brało go wówczas ziewanie, ciągoty, gorączka, i zapowiadał Maćkowi, że wróciwszy do zdrowia, pójdzie znów na koniec świata, na Niemców, na Tatarów – albo na inną podobną dzicz – byle zbyć życia, które mu cięży okrutnie. A Maćko, zamiast sprzeciwiać się, kiwał głową, przyświadczał – ale tymczasem posyłał po Jagienkę, za której przyjazdem topniały zaraz w Zbyszku myśli o nowych wyprawach wojennych, tak jak topnieją śniegi, gdy je wiosenne słońce przygrzeje. Ona zaś przyjeżdżała skwapliwie i na wezwanie, i z własnej woli – gdyż pokochała Zbyszka ze wszystkich sił duszy i serca. Za czasów swego pobytu na dworze biskupim i książęcym w Płocku widywała rycerzy równie pięknych, równie sławnych z siły i męstwa, którzy nieraz klękali przed nią, ślubując jej wierność do zgonu, ale ten był jej wybrany, tego ukochała w zaraniu lat pierwszą miłością, a nieszczęścia, przez jakie przeszedł, wzmogły tylko jej kochanie do tego stopnia, że był jej milszym i stokroć droższym nie tylko od wszystkich rycerzy, ale i od wszystkich książąt ziemi. Teraz, gdy przychodząc do zdrowia, stawał się z dnia na dzień cudniejszy, miłość jej zmieniła się niemal w zapamiętanie i przesłoniła jej cały świat. Nie przyznawała się jednak do niej nawet sama przed sobą, a przed Zbyszkiem taiła ją jak najstaranniej z obawy, aby nią znowu nie wzgardził. Nawet z Maćkiem, o ile dawniej skora była do zwierzeń, o tyle teraz stała się ostrożna i milcząca. Mogła ją tylko zdradzić troskliwość, jaką okazywała w pielęgnowaniu Zbyszka, ale i tej troskliwości starała się inne nadać pozory – i w tym celu tak pewnego razu ozwała się przebiegle do Zbyszka: – Bo, że cię tam trochę doglądam, to jeno z przychylności dla Maćka, a tyś zara co pomyślał? powiadaj! I niby poprawiając włosy na czole, przysłoniła twarz dłonią i poczęła pilnie patrzeć na niego przez palce, on zaś, zaskoczony niespodzianym pytaniem, zaczerwienił się jak panna i dopiero po niejakim czasie odrzekł: – Nicem nie pomyślał. Tyś teraz inna. Nastała znów chwila milczenia. – Inna? – zapytała wreszcie dziewczyna jakimś cichym i miękkim głosem. – No! pewnie, że inna. Ale żebym cię już tak całkiem miała nie cierpieć, to tego też Boże nie daj! – Bóg ci zapłać i za to – odrzekł Zbyszko. I odtąd bywało im z sobą dobrze, tylko jakoś niezręcznie i niesporo. Nieraz mogło się zdawać, że oboje o czym innym mówią, a o czym innym myślą. Zapadało między nimi częste milczenie. Zbyszko, wylegując się wciąż w łożu, wodził wedle słów Maćka za nią oczyma, gdziekolwiek się ruszyła, albowiem, chwilami zwłaszcza, wydawała mu się tak cudna, że się jej napatrzyć nie mógł. Bywało także, że spojrzenia ich spotykały się nagle, a wówczas płoniły im się twarze i wypukła pierś dziewczyny poruszała się śpiesznym oddechem, i serce jej biło jakby w oczekiwaniu, czy czegoś nie usłyszy, od czego stopnieje i rozpłynie się w niej dusza. Ale Zbyszko milczał, albowiem stracił do niej dawną śmiałość i bał się ją spłoszyć niebacznym słowem, i wbrew temu, co widziały jego oczy, sam w siebie wmawiał, że ona mu tylko siostrzaną przychylność gwoli Maćkowej przyjaźni okazuje. I raz począł mówić o tym z Maćkiem. Starał się mówić niby spokojnie, a nawet obojętnie, i ani się spostrzegł, jak słowa jego stawały się coraz podobniejsze do skargi przez pół gorzkiej, przez pół smutnej. Maćko zaś wysłuchał cierpliwie wszystkiego, a w końcu rzekł tylko jedno jedyne słowo: – Głupiś! I wyszedł z izby. Ale na oborze począł zacierać ręce i klepać się z wielkiej radości po udach. "Ha! – mówił sobie – wtedy, kiedy ci tanio mogła przyjść, toś i patrzeć na nią nie chciał, najedzże się teraz strachu, kiedyś głupi. Ja będę kasztel stawiał, a ty się przez ten czas oblizuj. Nic ci nie rzekę i bielma z oczu nie zdejmę, choćbyś rżał głośniej od wszystkich koni w Bogdańcu. Gdzie wióry na zarzewiu leżą, tam i tak prędzej czy później płomię buchnie, aleja ci nie będę na zarzewie dmuchał, bo tak myślę, że i nie trzeba". I nie tylko nie dmuchał, ale się nawet Zbyszkowi sprzeciwiał i drażnił go jako stary przechera, który rad igra z niedoświadczonym młodzieńcem. Więc razu pewnego, gdy Zbyszko znów mu powtórzył, że chyba na jaką daleką wyprawę pójdzie, aby się nieznośnego żywota pozbyć, rzekł mu: – Pókiś goło miał pod nosem, tom tobą rządził, ale teraz – twoja wola. Chcesz–li koniecznie swojemu jeno rozumowi dufać i iść – to idź. A Zbyszko aż zerwał się ze zdziwienia i siadł na łożu. – Jak to? To już się nawet i temu nie przeciwicie? – Co mam się przeciwiać? Żal mi tylko okrutnie rodu, który by razem z tobą zaginął, ale i na to może znajdzie się rada. – Jaka rada? – pytał niespokojnie Zbyszko. – Jaka? No! nie ma co gadać, że roki mi godne są – ale też i mocy w kościach nie brak. Jużci, Jagience patrzyłby się młodszy jakowyś chłop – ale żem to jej nieboszczykowi ojcu był przyjacielem – to kto wie... – Byliście jej ojcu przyjacielem – odrzekł Zbyszko – ale dla mnie nigdyście nie mieli życzliwości – nigdy, nigdy!... I przerwał, bo się mu poczęła broda trząść, a Maćko rzekł: – Ba! skoro koniecznie chcesz ginąć – to cóż mam robić? – Dobrze! róbcie, co chcecie – ja jeszcze dziś w świat pojadę! – Głupiś! – powtórzył Maćko. I znów wyszedł z izby doglądać chłopów i bogdanieckich, i tych, których pożyczyła ze Zgorzelic i z Moczy dołów Jagien–ka, aby pomagali w kopaniu rowu mającego otaczać kasztel. Krzyżacy 75